A currency security box is incorporated in a variety of devices where a user deposits bills or coins through a port in the device to actuate the device. Frequently, these currency security boxes accept bills, coins, tokens, or chips which have been first validated by an appropriate validator. In certain situations, these currency security boxes require a locking device to allow access to the deposited currency only by authorized personnel.
Since a person authorized to gain access to the internal structure of the device containing the locked security boxes may not have the additional authority to gain access to the currency inside the security box, it is desirable to provide a convenient means for allowing such a person to remove the locked security box from the device so that the locked box may be opened by an authorized person at a location remote from the device.